Survivor Rankdown: Round It Takes Two
Before this round starts, clarification on a rule. If a player is saved, they are immune for two rounds after the one in which they're saved. This prevents repetitive nominations Matt's Noms I wanted a nice theme for my nominations, so I decided I'd just nom the Cook Islands cast sans Cao Boi and Billy. Seriously, what a lame cast. #Rocky Reid - Fiji (12th place) #David Murphy- Redemption Island (12th place) #Sekou Bunch- Cook Islands (20th place) #'Cecilia Mansilla- Cook Islands (18th place)' #JP Calderon- Cook Islands (17th place) #Stephannie Favor- Cook Islands (16th place) #'Cristina Coria- Cook Islands (14th place)' #Jessica Smith- Cook Islands (13th place) #'Brad Virata- Cook Islands (12th place)' #'Rebecca Boreman- Cook Islands (11th place)' #'Jenny Guzon-Bae- Cook Islands (10th place)' #Nate Gonzales- Cook Islands (9th place) #'Candice Woodcock- Cook Islands (8th place)' #'Jonathan Penner- Cook Islands (7th place)' #'Parvati Shallow- Cook Islands (6th place)' #Adam Gentry- Cook Islands (5th place) #'Sundra Oakley- Cook Islands (4th place)' #Becky Lee- Cook Islands (3rd place) #Ozzy Lusth- Cook Islands (2nd place) #Yul Kwon- Cook Islands (1st place) Cut/Save Order #Mana #SG #MrE #Sunny #Epic # Fire # O #Dylan # Toad Coots 507. Rocky Reid - Fiji (12th place) He was sexist, a bully, a tryhard (bra scene anyone?) and ugly as fuck. He threw hissy fit tantrums all the time and was constantly unpleasant. He turned out to be gay post show and that was ironic and all considering he constntly bullied Anthony for not being a man, but it will take me more than ironies of life for me to like a contestant as abhorrent as Rocky. Saving Candice Woodcock because she's hot 506. David Murphy - Redemption Island (12th Place) Unfortunately, Redemption Island happened to be the first season of Survivor I ever watched. I had no idea how the show worked and I'm pretty sure I was rooting for Natalie Tenerelli for a while. Back then, I don't think I had much of an opinion on David, but looking back, he was truly awful. He's one of the CPN tryhards who were bred from seeing Russell play and thinking they could pull that off too and become "superstars" just like him. David Murphy thought himself to be on a higher plane of intellect than the rest of his tribe (okay, to be fair, most of the human population are more intelligent than Zapatera) and paraded around like he was the best thing since sliced bread. Of course, his awfulness came to a peak with his abhorrent jury speech in which he rallied and fought hard for a guy who had the game in the bag since the first episode. He's also kind of awful outside of the show seeing as how he cheated on his fiancee. Stick to your Mensa meetings and off our TVs. Saving Cecilia Mansilla because I haven't actually seen CI but she's inoffensive. 505. Yul Kwon - Cook Islands (1st Place) lol he sucks. he was so fucking boring and watching him dominate the whole time was terrible. also stuff like the idol and the bottle twist made it even worse. there isn't much to say other than he was a boring self-righteous guy who won. Saving Penner 504. JP Calderon - Cook Islands (17th) I haven't seen Cook Islands but I've heard he was a huge douche so gl @ JP. Saving Cristina. 503. Sekou Bunch - Cook Islands (20th) I've only seen the first two eps of Cook Islands, so I can only really judge the first two boots fully. Sekou was boring and made a guys alliance, so....thankfully, he's bad at math, and didn't realize that there were three girls and two guys on his tribe. cya. Saving Parvati yay parvati we love you parvati 502. Becky Lee- Cook Islands (3rd place) bc trey told me saving rebecca bc trey told me 501. Ozzy Lusth- Cook Islands (2nd place) go FUCK yourself ozzy i'm glad it was a f3 so yul could win instead saving sundra because she is an earth angel 500. Adam Gentry - Cook Islands (5th place) He's male so bye... lol Jenny 499. Nate Gonzalez (Cook Islands - Who the hell cares what place he got) What a dull, tedious character in a dull, tedious season. He had like 1 semi-funny moment ("Chop them up like poop") and was boring and sometimes obnoxious for the rest of the time. Saving Brad since he's pretty inoffensive